Unexpected savior
by Trevor the Enchanter
Summary: When Sam is in danger from Vlad Plasmius, someone saves her, but it's not who she expected... Oneshot!


Okay, this is a one-shot, at least for the time being. I've based this off the idea of another story I enjoy, but I won't tell you what it is until the end. Even so, I hope you enjoy. This is just something I thought of a few days ago.

"Okay, Sam, so what do you want to do?" asked 15-year-old Danny Fenton. He was a student at Casper High, but unlike the others, was half-ghost. Over the past year, he had gotten skilled with his powers, mainly because of all the ghosts that invaded his hometown, Amity Park. Finally, he managed to get his grades, at least to C's.

"Well, we've gone to the movies every day for the past 4 days." Sam replied, wondering that herself. She was also 15 years old and secretly had a crush on Danny. Of course, he was ignorant of this, but that was pretty typical of a guy. "I honestly think we should just hang out at my place and have a sleepover."

"That sounds good to me." Tucker Foley put in. He was the group's resident Techno Geek. He had changed a little, namely not hitting on girls as often as he used to. "Especially since Technus destroyed my last PDA. That's, what, 5 so far?"

"Yeah, he doesn't give up, does he?" Danny chuckled. "He gets lamer every time I see him." The last fight he had lasted all of 30 seconds before Technus locked himself in a ghost-proof room.

"Well, let's go to the nasty burger." said Tucker. "I haven't had anything for 4 hours."

"Jeez, Tucker, you are a pig." said Sam. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten fat yet."

"The blessings of a fast metabolism…" Danny stated. "Still, even going to Nasty Burger has lost its luster, considering how many ghosts have attacked there."

"Maybe we can just fly around, since there's nothing else to do." said Tucker. "This is what happens when you live in a small town like Amity." (Course, it has around 300,000 people in this story, but that's small to many people)

"Sure, I could work of the energy." Danny replied. "Good thing Valerie's grounded for a week from sneaking out." Of course, it didn't come with a price, as he remembered the battle the previous night. He almost didn't make it and was forced to use his full power.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about that." Sam laughed. She and Tucker covered Danny while he transformed and flew off into the skies. Sam had to admit to herself, this is exactly what she enjoyed. It was romantic, at least in her eyes. She didn't say anything, though, out of fear of Tucker's teasing, which she seriously did not want to put up with.

"So how fast can you go?" she asked him.

"Around 140 miles an hour now, but I'd not rather not with you two on my back." Danny told her. "I wonder how much power I really have."

"Let's hope you never have to find out." Tucker put in. "Uh… can you get me a PDA, since my last one broke?"

"Tucker, I'm the good guy." Danny replied. "I can't fly into a store and steal you a PDA. _At least he's not as girl-crazy as he was last year. I just wish he wouldn't think about technology all the time._

"If it means that much to you, I'll buy you a new PDA." Sam stated, groaning in frustration. "Now will you please stop badgering us about it?"

"Guys, no fighting on top of me." Danny put in, a little worried. "I'd rather not watch one of you fall. And by 'one of you', I mean Tucker."

"Sure, Danny, betray your gender." Tucker joked.

"I'm not a traitor; I'm smart." Danny replied. "I know what Sam would do me if I tried to stop her."

"Well, well, if it isn't the half ghost punk." stated a voice. Danny looked around and saw Walker and at least 10 of his guards. He grinned, punching his fist into his palm. "You've had it good for a long time, punk. The town thinks you're a hero, you're doing well in life… that's all about to change. By the time the day is out, you will be the most hunted ghost in existence."

Danny flew to the ground and his friends got off his back. "In case you didn't know, I've learned a few tricks since the last time we met." He exclaimed. "Would you like to know one of them?"

"Oh, I don't doubt it, punk." said Walker. "But you forget: I'm not alone. There are quite a few with a grudge against you and Plasmius was kind enough to give us the chance."

Skulker, Technus, Ember, and Desiree flew up beside him, all looking furious. Danny was afraid, but knew he had no choice but to fight. "Guys, stay out of this." he told Tucker and Sam. He then turned to Walker. "Very well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

He barreled into Walker, sending him sprawling. Skulker tried to fire his weapons, but Danny consumed him in ectoplasmic blasts. He ducked, dodged, and deflected the shots by Walker's men and sent his own attacks. It was going well for him until Technus zapped him from behind.

"You do not understand, do you, child?" Technus asked him. "This time, there is no escape for you!" He fired a stream of energy at Danny, knocking him into a building. This provided the opening his enemies were waiting for. Before Danny could recover, he was blasted by Skulker's missiles, screaming in pain. Walker punched him twice in the gut, which was followed by 3 guitar blasts from Ember.

Danny decided to resort to extreme measures. "Desiree, I wish you would fight on my side!" he exclaimed before she had the opportunity to attack. She growled in pure fury, but granted his wish. She blasted Ember back, giving Danny a chance to recover.

"I see you're getting smarter, whelp." Skulker stated, before being knocked back by a kick Danny delivered. "It's not going to help you, though. This time, you have lost!"

Danny was blasted from behind by Walker's men, who were looking at him murderously. He dodged more energy blasts and went intangible as necessary. He returned to punches and kicks to vulnerable spots, grateful that his mother had taught him a few martial arts concepts. Technus shocked him again, but this time, he was ready, conjuring a shield.

Ember blasted him into the ground and tried to follow with a flame attack. However, Danny back-flipped and returned with a powerful energy blast. The result was her screaming in rage as she fell. Danny sucked her in the Fenton Thermos, but didn't have any time to rest as Skulker attacked him again. Now that they were together, the battle was proving very difficult. To make things worse, he couldn't use his ghostly wail as there were people stupid enough to watch the fight.

Walker managed to get the thermos from him and after freeing Ember, shattered it. "You're going to pay for that, dipstick." Ember growled. She set her guitar to full power and launched it. Danny put up another shield, which he managed to hold, but after a few quick attacks from Walker and Technus, it broke and he was ripe for the picking.

Walker and his men attacked mercilessly. Within 30 seconds, he was beaten to a pulp and struggled to get up. "This really is amusing, punk." Walker told Danny. "Your pathetic mind believes you are powerful, that you can be a hero, but I know the truth. You're nothing but a weakling. I hope you enjoy a life in prison."

Danny was determined to stop them, however and prepared to fight once more. _This is when I wish I'd mastered duplication. _He thought. Danny punched Walker, knocking him back and flew to help Desiree, who was currently fight Skulker and Technus. After making sure no one was around, he unleashed his ghostly wail. It shattered Skulker's armor in seconds and Technus was down for the count. The attack wasn't as exhausting as it used to be, but it still took a lot out of him.

"I have to admit, dipstick, I'm impressed." Ember exclaimed. "Didn't know you could actually fight."

"This coming from a coward who has to fight 15 to 1 in order to face me." Danny retorted. Ember fired another first, but was hit from behind by Desiree.

"Don't think I enjoy this, child." said Desiree. "But I have to grant your wish."

Little did Danny know that Sam was currently in the arms of Vlad Plasmius, who was taking her across town. She was not going to play the damsel-in-distress. She even punched him in the nose, but Vlad only laughed at her.

"Now, Samantha, that isn't ladylike behavior." He chided. "Surely your parents have raised you better than that."

"What exactly are you planning?" she growled, once again taking a swipe at Vlad.

"Well, since your friend Daniel has made it so I can never have the one I love, I'm going to return the favor." Vlad explained. "I'm sure Bertrand will love to see you again."

"Great, not him." Sam groaned. With Danny busy fighting the others, it didn't look like anyone could save her this time. Bertrand was in the form of Danny Phantom, eyes livid with anticipation.

"Kill the girl." Vlad told him. "Make sure the public sees you."

"Surely you would like to do the honors?" Bertrand asked. "You are more worthy than myself."

"No, if my plan is to come to fruition, my hands must remain clean." Vlad replied. "Daniel will have no choice but to come to me."

Bertrand nodded in understanding and picked Sam up by the throat. He did this slowly, apparently enjoying every moment of her turmoil. He charged up an energy blast, looking at the terror on Sam's face and launched it…straight at Vlad Plasmius.

"What the devil are you doing, Bertrand?" Vlad demanded, a little from the magnitude of the energy blast. "Finish her. Now!"

"I'm afraid I've got other plans in mind." He shape shifted into something else, his true form. Sam's eyes widened in realization when she learned who it was: Danny's evil, future self. "You have two choices, Plasmius. Either you and your ghosts leave, or I teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

Vlad simply replied with an energy blast, which his opponent easily blocked. After making sure that Sam was safe, he and Vlad began their battle. He was calm as Vlad threw attack after attack at him. "Surely you can do better than this." He taunted to which Vlad only grew angrier.

"What the hell are you?" he exclaimed.

"I go by many names, but you can call me Dan Phantom." he stated and punched Vlad in the chest. He started firing energy blasts of his own, which Vlad either blocked or dodged. Dan waited patiently for an opening and sure enough, Vlad gave him one. He wrapped ecto-rope around him and delivered a huge shock, Vlad screaming.

He eventually managed to break free and punched Dan in the chest, following with a roundhouse to the face. Dan recovered and prepared to fight once more. He dodged an ectoplasmic lightning blast and sent his own, something Vlad barely blocked.

"That's it!" Vlad exclaimed furiously, duplicating into 4. "I am through playing games!" The 4 Vlads fired huge streams of energy from their hands and eyes. Dan merely put up a green shield and although it was more difficult than he anticipated, he managed to keep them at bay.

However, he was tired of being of the defensive. He conjured an ectoplasmic sword and cut through one of the Vlads. The remaining three conjured swords of their own and surrounded Dan. He conjured one in his other hand and a free-for-all sword fight began.

Dan did have to admit, Vlad had skill with a sword. Twice he came close to stabbing him and only desperate maneuvers kept him from losing his head. Even so, he was fully confident that he would have victory. Once he got the Vlads close enough, he conjured ectoplasmic rope around the two clones and sent a powerful wave of energy, destroying them.

"So are you ready to give up?" Dan smirked. "I haven't even broken a sweat yet. This is the great Vlad Plasmius? In all honesty, I've seen better." Dan punched Vlad in the gut several times and added a sucker-punch to the combo. Vlad fell to the ground, looking angrier than Dan ever remembered seeing him.

"Very well, I am through holding back, creature." said Vlad. "Now you will feel my full power!" That being said, Vlad fired ectoplasmic lightning, knocking Dan back. Before he could recover, he fired at least 2 dozen exploding orbs, consuming Dan, destroying a building and damaging 3 others.

Dan forced his way through the wreckage, beginning to get angry himself. Why couldn't the cheese head simply take a hint and leave? _Because he's a prideful, arrogant son of a bitch. _Dan thought. _At least I get to kick his ass on national TV. _

Vlad duplicated into 4 once more, which admittedly took a lot of energy and started attacking Dan, firing ecto-blasts, lightning, punches, kicks, you name it. Dan was somewhat in pain, but he had a little surprise for Vlad coming up. Finally, they all fired at one time. Two of them fired ectoplasmic blasts, the other two ectoplasmic lightning and all of them were launching energy out of their eyes.

Dan fired 2 huge streams at least 10 feet in diameter in response and now it was a struggle. Every single bystander was amazed at the sight. They were awed that 2 ghosts could obtain so much energy, although Dan mentally rolled his eyes at them. This continued for about 30 seconds before he put his plan into action.

He created 4 invisible duplicates to sneak behind Vlad. Since he was otherwise occupied and struggling to hold the line, he did not expect an attack from behind. Each of the duplicates attacked the Vlads and once again, the Plasmius duplicates were destroyed. Without them, Vlad could not hold the stream of energy and was sent into another building, reducing it to rubble. He was beginning to weaken, but Dan didn't seem the least bit tired.

Dan's duplicates picked Vlad up and held him still while the original beat the crap out of him. Vlad had scarcely felt such pain in his life. It was getting difficult to maintain his ghost form and Dan threw him on the roof in which the battle had begun.

The 5 duplicates hit him at the same time, forcing him back to Vlad Masters. He was terrified of losing his life at the hands of this monster. "No, I'm not going to kill you this time." Dan stated. "I'm here to give you a warning. Leave Danny, his friends, his family, and his town in peace. If you or your minions ever attack them again, I will send you to the abyss. Do you understand me, Masters?"

He made a silent nod and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Sam got out from under her hiding place, still shocked that Danny's future self saved her life. "It's too complicated to explain." Dan stated before Sam could ask her question. "I regretted what I had done and Clockwork decided to help me. Do not tell Danny I was here. I cannot interfere with his life. The observants cannot find out. Understand?"

"I understand, but what is your name?" Sam asked. "I should at least know what you call yourself."

"My name is Dan Phantom." he replied. "I made sure to keep the cameras out of the fight and eyewitnesses will not be able to describe me enough for Danny to identify me. Again, do not tell him." Before he left, he said one last thing. "He feels the same way you do. Just give him time." Then he disappeared.

"Jeez, Sam, what happened?" asked Tucker, who was flying with a very worried Danny. He was shocked by the sheer amount of destruction. Buildings were destroyed and damaged, cars were burning, the street was badly damaged. A good part of downtown Amity was destroyed.

"Yeah, I was worried as hell when I found out you disappeared." Danny stated, trying to hide his exhaustion. He almost didn't win that fight with his enemies and once he found out Sam was gone… he shuddered to think about it.

"There was a ghost who saved me." Sam said. "I don't know who he was, but I'm very grateful."

"Well, I think we've had enough excitement for one day." Tucker stated.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with that." Danny concurred.

"What you did was very dangerous, Dan." Clockwork told his companion. "The council came close to discovering you."

"What else could I have done?" Dan demanded. "If I had not intervened, Danny would have lost his friends, and could very well have gone down the dark path. That is something I simply will not allow."

"That is quite true." Clockwork conceded. "Unfortunately, I have been kept busy, as the council has something urgent to bring to my attention. No, you cannot help me. If they learn you are here…"

"Yes, I know what they'll try to do. I can handle them. Still, out of respect for you, I'll keep my head down. Besides, I wasn't offering to help, just wishing you luck."

"I'm glad you see it my way, Dan." Clockwork began to float out, but had one more thing to say. "And, Dan? Keep an eye on Danny, would you?"

Dan nodded and Clockwork floated out. He was going to do so, consequences be damned. He knew Vlad was going to stay quiet for a while, but the man always had another scheme up his sleeves. _When he comes, I'll be ready. _Dan thought. _And he'll realize I meant what I said. _

Okay, that's pretty much it. I got the idea from "Interview with a ghost" which is a pretty well-written story. I highly suggest you check it out. Hopefully, the author won't be too furious with me.


End file.
